Amnesia
by Flakie
Summary: When things were getting great as Ciel realized his own feelings for Sebastian, he was kidnapped and abused. After all the shock, Amnesia crashed in and Ciel couldn't remember anything. Alois sees this as a chance to capture Ciel's heart, taking advantage of him till Sebastian could stand no more. Will Sebastian be able to retrieve Ciel's memories? SebastianxCiel.


**This is my first time writing a yaoi fanfic. **

**Please R&R.**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way.**

* * *

Ciel pulled the covers closer to himself.

"Would you like anything, master?" said Sebastian. Ciel only closed his eyes in response.

He had heavy fatigue due to his high fever. Sebastian put his hand over Ciel's forehead, and Ciel blushed redder than he alread y was.

"My, thirty nine degrees Celsius," said Sebastian, taking his hand away. "I'll go get you some herb tea for your fever."

Just as he was about to leave, Ciel tugged on the hem of his suit.

"Don't...Leave...Me...Alone..." said Ciel, who was already so embarassed he wanted to dig a hole to bury himself in it.

Sebastian smiled. That damn butler. He was _smiling._ How could he? No, he wasn't going to lose his precious dignity to the phantom butler.

"T-this is an order," he stuttered.

Sebastian chuckled and bowed, a wicked grin playing on his lips. "Yes, master."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

Sebastian, say something! The young lord dived underneath his covers to escape the tension.

"My lord," said Sebastian, right on cue. "Are you cold?"

Oh yes, definitely. Like hell he was going to admit it.

"No," he lied.

Without another word, Sebastian pulled Ciel into his warm embrace.

It was weird. Demons shouldn't feel warm. Maybe it was an illusion? He was too tired to think, too tired to fight, as he slowly tilted his head to lean on Sebastian.

"Does this make you feel warmer, my lord?" Sebastian inquired, his lips brushing Ciel's hair, which made him shiver.

"N-" Ciel could barely make the words as Sebastian tilted his chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

When he pulled away, Ciel was in great shock, despite the sudden wave of pleasure that had swept over him and betrayed his own precious dignity.

"Sebastian!" The demon butler put a finger on his lips to hush his young master.

"You don't give orders tonight," he whispered in Ciel's ear. "Not tonight."

With one swift movement Sebastian cuffed Ciel to his bed.

Ciel couldn't speak. His body was suddenly feverishly hot. He was _reacting _to Sebastian.

Judging by his devious smile, Sebastian seemed to have seen through his mind. He started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt one by one.

Panicking, Ciel started to struggle, but Sebastian was too strong for him.

Last button undone, Sebastian licked his lips. "Be a good boy, master." He leaned forward and licked Ciel's nipple, enjoying himself when Ciel's deep moans and gasps of pleasure came as a reply.

He used one hand to push off Ciel's shirt and the other to play around the hem of his pants.

"Why, Sebastian..." Ciel gasped as Sebastian playfully bit on his nipple.

"Don't you know already, my lord? Are you perhaps... a little idiotic not to know?" Sebastian's finger trailed up to Ciel's lips as he started to protest.

_"I love you."_

Ciel said nothing.

He was too shocked to say anything. This beautiful creature had confessed his love to his young master. A mixture of emotions sweeped over him. He didn't know whether to feel scared...

Or rather...

Thrilled.

Sebastian, seeing him so out of it, stroked his cheek and brushed the hair away from Ciel's eyes.

"You will forgive me, yes, master?"

Ciel was speechless. He had never seen Sebastian _begging for forgiveness _like this.

Ciel looked away. "It's unfair for me to be the only one undressed," he stammered, then quickly blushed as he'd realized what he'd said. Sebastian's killer smile appeared. "Ah, no worries about that, my master." With that, he undid his buttons, slid off his shirt and dropped his clothing onto the floor.

Ciel couldn't take his eyes away from his butler's firmly built body.

He was...

_Beautiful._

Sebastian kissed down his neck and lingered when his lips slightly brushed against the hem of his pants.

Ciel tensed and covered his eyes, his face beet red from embarrassment. Sebastian took his hand and caressed it, kissing it ever so lightly.

"I'll be yours, my lord, from now on."

Sebastian bit on the zipper and dragged it down with his teeth. He let his lips wander up to Ciel's mouth as his hand dipped into his pants and made it to the place Ciel wanted him to touch so much.

Ciel covered his mouth to restrain from making embarrassing noises, and, seeing this, Sebastian nipped his ear to comfort him. "Young master, I can see you're holding it in," the breath of Sebastian down his neck made Ciel's lips quiver. "I shall do this until you give in, then."

Ciel gasped as Sebastian rubbed him harder. "S-Sebastian...Ah..." Failing to deny the pleasure, his hands gripped onto the bed sheets, twisting them so violently they were wrinkled after he let go.

Ciel was breathing heavily as gasps and moans slipped out his mouth from time to time.

After a while, Sebastian was satisfied when he took his hand out.

Ciel couldn't bear to look away as Sebastian slowly licked away the stuff on his hands bit by bit, as if he was savoring the taste of some delicate food.

His wet fingers quickly went back to pleasing him as they crept up to squeeze Ciel's nipple, the other hand busy pulling down his pants.

"Ciel, my master," Sebastian murmured, as his fingers went into Ciel.

"You...finally called...my name," Ciel moaned, twisting the bed sheets once again. "Finally..."

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and touched his lips. Ciel was panting heavily. He had left his young master in a mess.

Admiring his master's delicate figure, Sebastian couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, and he did, this time more forcefully, his tongue exploring the depths of Ciel's mouth. When they pulled away, Ciel was still holding onto Sebastian's hand.

"I command you... To stay with me tonight," said Ciel, already closing his eyes with exhaustion.

"Yes, my master. I will obey your orders," Sebastian replied, once again pulling his master into his embrace.

He smiled wickedly. "After all, I am one hell of a butler."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please tell me so I can correct my mistakes. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
